1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-purpose metal working machines and more particularly pertains to a new hydraulic press for working a variety of metals and metal products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of multi-purpose metal working machines is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,634; U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,724; U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,665; U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,276; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,439; U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,380; U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,737; U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,943; U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,627; U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,084; U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,522; U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,186; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,468,206. Other examples include Scotchman models 5014-TM and PortaFab-45.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a machine that utilizes an offset pivot arm to drive both a punch assembly and a press assembly.